


Not All Gunshots Are Lethal

by notthegoblin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm just a bit pissed about that episode so here's a rewrite, Lexa doesn't die because fuck you JRoth and CW I do what I want, TW 307, if 307 is sensitive for you I suggest caution reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: I am very bitter over 307. I've gotten over it and stopped being over it time and time again. Well today it came back up so I decided to finally rewrite it how I thought it should go.





	Not All Gunshots Are Lethal

Bang. The bullet flew past its target and struck what it was meant to protect instead.

“Lexa,”

The blood began to spread, drenching her shirt in red. Shock on every face in the room. Every witness and victim to this misfire in complete awe. This couldn’t be happening.

Lexa looked up at the woman she loved as she collapsed to the floor.

“No, no, no,” Clarke said, words slipping from her mouth in a hushed panic.

The gunman crouched by Lexa. Immediately guilt washing over him for his shortsightedness, for his selfishness. How could he do this? He hit who he meant to protect. And had he hit his target he would have wounded her anyway.

“Help me get her over to the bed,” Clarke commanded, determined not to let her medical knowledge be wasted the one time it was truly needed.

The gunman helped her carry Lexa to the bed. Setting her down on the bed Clarke immediately flew into a panicked focus. She wasn’t losing her so soon after finding her again. They had been through too much for this to be the way it had ended. They were too important. A stray bullet from a bloodthirsty fool was not how the great Commander would die. This was not the death of a Heda, least of all Heda Lexa.

Remembering every word her mother had ever taught her, every experience and lesson she’d had, every piece of knowledge and skill within her coming together to do what she did. Save lives, one way or another.

And save this life she did. By some small luck the bullet had missed anything major and being a skilled medic Clarke saved her love. Because she was in fact a skilled medic even under immense pressure.

The great Heda did not die that day nor any day soon.

As soon as Lexa was stabilized the gunman was taken away. Soon he was killed publicly. He accepted his punishment, knowing this was self-inflicted.

Once he was dealt with and Lexa had recovered, with much help from the ever present and worrying Doctor Clarke, life went on. Starting with the combined force of Heda and Wanheda leading their people to destroy all those who created upheaval in their lands. With that dealt with they moved on to reuniting the clans after this time of war and fractured alliances, even adding what left of Skaikru to the coalition.

For years they worked for their people and once the day finally came for Heda to step down, she shuffled off this mortal coil completely at peace, her work done. She left this earth content in the arms of her love who soon followed.

In peace they left this shore. In love they found the next. Safe passage on their travel until their final journey on the ground. At the end of that journey they met again.


End file.
